1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample processing apparatus having a plurality of sample processing units and a sample rack transporting method for transporting sample racks to the plurality of processing units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, sample analysis apparatuses for processing clinical samples, such as blood or urine, are used in medical institutions, such as hospitals. Some of such sample analysis apparatuses are configured to include a plurality of measuring units and a transport apparatus for transporting sample racks to the plurality of measuring units in order to improve processing capabilities.
In such sample analysis apparatuses, a measurement load tends to become overly concentrated on one measuring unit. When the measurement load becomes concentrated on one measurement unit, breakdowns or malfunctions easily occur in the measuring unit. Accordingly, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-88860, a method for equalizing the loads on the measuring units is described. That is, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-88860, on the basis of the status of the loads on the measuring units, it is decided whether to transport a sample rack to the measuring unit on the most upstream side, and thus the measurement loads on the measuring units are equalized.
According to the method of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-88860, a transport operation for equalizing the loads on the measuring units is uniformly performed regardless of the number of samples which have been received as measurement targets by the sample analysis apparatus. However, when the sample analysis apparatus receives a great number of samples which are measurement targets or when the congestion of the measurement is predicted, it is desirable that speediness of measurement is given higher priority than equalization of loads on the measuring units.